Everybody's Fool
by Misgiving Writer
Summary: As kits, Dayflower and Mouseheart were best friends. One a ThunderClan she-cat, the other daughter of a rouge. One perfect, the other not. But they loved each other - or so Mouseheart always thought, up until this day. Now. When everything changes.


A/N: 'Ello there, everyone! This little story here was written for Sightless Silver Eye's challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum (link in profile). It was a blast to write, and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Daykit! Daykit!" Mousekit races across the clearing, dark blue eyes alight with glee. "You won't believe it!"

The light orange she-kit across from her pauses, flicking her ears at her two brothers before starting towards her friend. They meet in the middle of the camp, half-way between the nursury and the leader's den.

If she were less focused on her own news, Mousekit might wonder why the other kit had been speaking with Ripplestar. But her mind is only willing to think about one thing, and she prances around the other kit for a moment. Then, she stops at Daykit's side, playfully butting her head against the others shoulder.

Daykit lets out a purr and returns the action, then takes a few steps backwards. She focuses her dark green eyes on the other she-kit, then tilts her head to the side slightly. "What is it, Mousekit?"

"Momma spoke to Firestorm today!" The grey she-kit purrs, not trying to stifle her excitement. "He says that I can have my mentor soon!"

"Really?" Daykit asks - and for a moment, something flickers across her face, clouds her eyes, then vanishes.

Mousekit doesn't notice it. "Yes! Isn't that so cool? He even told me who it was going to be!"

"Who?" Daykit asks, and she sounds so happy. Like this is exactly what she has been waiting to hear. Just like a best friend should sound. "It isn't someone silly, is it?"

"No!" Mousekit shakes her head, letting out another loud purr. "It's Waspflight!"

Waspflight, one of the strongest warriors in the Clan. He is every kit's dream mentor, having trained some of the most honourable warriors in ThunderClan before. And Firestorm said that he would train her, the kit of rouge and a loner. The kit that no one else wanted, because she wasn't even partially ThunderClan.

But he didn't care and knowing that, knowing that he accepted her, was the most amazing feeling in the world!

"Really?" Daypaw blinks, and for a moment she looks surprised. Maybe even a little unhappy, but then the joy is back and she lets out a purr just as loud as Mousekit's. "That's great, Mousekit! I'm so happy for you!"

-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather here, before me!" Ripplestar calls, and his voice is loud and strong, ringing throughout the camp and reaching into even the dens. All around him, cats pause in what they were doing and head towards where he is perched, just on the top of his den. At his paws sits Firestorm.

From in the nursury, Mousekit lets out a loud squeel. "Hurry, Momma! It's starting!"

"Hush, Mousekit." Greyleaf scolds, gently tapping her tail against the young she-cats shoulder. "Hold still so that I can finish grooming you. Look at Daykit, she's behaving for her mother just fine! Not throwing the slightest bit of ruckus, is she?"

Head dipping slightly, Mousekit peers across the small den to where her friend is sitting. Goldenwillow has already finished grooming Thornkit and Flashkit, Daykit's two brothers, and now has the almost yellow she-kit settled between her forepaws. As always, she is sitting perfectly still. Her dark green eyes are closed, soft rumbles coming from her chest.

She looks like the perfect example of a Clan-kit.

"No..." Mousekit mutters, letting her head droop a little more.

"Exactly. Now hold still, let your Momma finish getting you ready." Greyleaf tells her kit, once more returning to licking the soft grey fur clean.

Mousekit holds still, albeit impatiently, until her mother deems her _presentable_. Then she turns tail and rushes from the nursury, forcing herself into the throng of older cats that now fill the clearing. It's amazing, finally being able to join a Clan-meeting.

She will finally be recognized as a real member of the Clan!

Mousekit finds an empty space at the front of the group, just beside Mosswing, and sits down. As the other three kits come up to join her, she begins to shift from paw to paw. Her friends don't seem anywhere near as excited - which strikes her as odd, because this is their apprentice ceremony. They should be ecstatic!

She is so caught up in her thoughts, making up different reasons as to why Daykit might be down, that she doesn't realize Ripplestar has begun speaking until he is calling her name. Jumping to her paws, she moves to the foot of the High Rock, once more shifting from paw to paw.

Eagerly, she looks over at Waspflight. A name is called - and the black and white tom doesn't move, doesn't even look up, and why is Drizzlepelt standing up instead? Blinking in confusion, Mousekit takes a half-step backwards. The old, white tom doesn't seem to notice, merely ambling over to her and giving her a quick touch on the nose. When he pulls back, the disgust in his light amber eyes is evident.

Drizzlepelt doesn't aprove of her nor her mother joining the Clan. He doesn't want her there, yet here he is. Forced to mentor her. Mousekit, Mousepaw now, vaugely wonders why that is.

Then she shakes her head and retreats back into the crowd, trying hard to hold onto the joy that her new name brings. She sits down inbetween her mother and Firestorm, glancing up at the older tom with wide eyes.

Firestorm refuses to look down at her - and there is something odd in his averted gaze, something that could be sorrow or might be embarrassment.

At the foot of the High Rock, Daykit and Waspflight touch noses.

-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-

She hurts, everywhere.

She hurts, everyday.

She hurts, but doesn't speak up because she can't, she _won't_, she refuses to.

The scratches are her own fault, after all. If she could just manage to make her too-long legs cooperate, then she would be able to avoid Drizzlepelt's faux blows. So far though, she has learnt nothing during their training sessions.

She refuses to believe this is because he doesn't like her. After all, she may not be of ThunderClan blood but she is still his apprentice. He is still responsible for her well being, and his name will forever be attached to her battle prowess.

This is what Mousepaw tells herself every day, as she slinks into camp just in time for a meal. When Daypaw bounds over to her, worry shining in dark green eyes, she just shrugs the other apprentice away.

"I'm not very good at dodging." Mousepaw says in way of explanation, then she chooses a small vole and tries to retreat away.

Usually, Daypaw follows. The other apprentice, already so much better than her at both hunting and fighting, doesn't say much.

They just eat in silence, one that is much thicker than it should be.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

"Daypaw, duck!" Mousepaw screeches, and as soon as she sees the other apprentice drop to the ground, she pushes off of the ground. For a split-second, she seems to be flying through the air. The battle seems distant, the pain in her left flank non-existant. Then her claws sink into the flesh of the ginger warrior that had been headed towards Daypaw and reality hits her hard.

All around her, she can hear cats yowling. Some in pain, some in defiance, all in anger. ThunderClan cats and WindClan cats, though now the scent of bloodshed has become so heady that Mousepaw cannot make out who is who.

She only knows who to attack because she knows who to be defending.

Fangs sink into her scruff, ripping her off the shrieking tom, and Mousepaw finds herself being flung away from the tussle. She slams into a rock, the side of her head hitting it with a sickening crack.

Pain explodes inside of her, worse than anything she has ever felt before. Her vision seems to blurr, the battle around her seeming as though she is watching it through a puddle. Something lets out a loud, continuous ring.

_This isn't right_, Mousepaw finds herself thinking,_ this isn't right_.

Why does thinking hurt? It shouldn't. It shouldn't hurt. Her thoughts shouldn't be this slow - and is that Daypaw standing in front of her, looking down at her with worried green eyes? Yes, the grey she-cat finally decides, it is.

The dazed apprentice is so focused on her golden-pelted friend, that she almost misses the hulking shape that appears behind her. All muscle and bared teeth and unsheathed claws, dark amber eyes standing out stark surrounded by night-black fur.

_Nightclaw, deputy of WindClan_.

Mousepaw isn't sure why this cat's name comes to mind when nothing else is, but she is grateful for it. Because, knowing that, she manages to find the strength to stumble to her paws. For a moment, everything goes black. When sight comes back to her, it is as though she is spinning in a circle, everything moving and colors merging together in front of her.

Daypaw swings around. Shrieks and tries to back-pedal.

Nightclaw pulls his upper lip back in a snarl, hate on his tounge, and swipes at the retreating she-cat.

Mousepaw doesn't think, she just leaps. Ignoring the rushing world around her, she unsheaths her claws and wails her anger to the world. Warm and viscous blood stains her paws, fur and flesh catch between her teeth, but Daypaw is in danger and she has always been there for Mousepaw so Mousepaw refuses to let her die here! Not alone, not without even earning her warrior name!

The young grey she-cat is only vaguely aware that the cat beneath her is no longer moving. She looks up - sees horror in Daypaw's dark green gaze, and then she is aware of no more.

-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lucky to be alive_, Grassfeather tells her. The words are said every night, whispered just before sleep claims the still aching apprentice. Every morning, they are repeated by her mother, Greyleaf.

Life goes on around her but, for Mousepaw, it is put on hold. She is sluggish and sore, barely able to move. It hurts when she tries to think about things, and it is hard to remember the night of the battle. Of course, the fear is still there, but not much else. Something to do with Nightclaw. With a fight. With Daypaw. Nothing else comes through.

Not until the day that Ripplestar calls the Clan together, and Grassfeather helps outside of the den. She cannot walk on her own right now, because the world still seems to spin around her. It takes a few moments before she realizes what is going on.

Daypaw's warrior ceremony.

Joy for her long-time friend rushes through her and, against Grassfeather's wishes, she struggles closer to the High Rock. Walking on her own is difficult and she finds herself stumbling more than a few times. Crossing the relatively short distance takes her breath away and Mousepaw collapses in a heap beside Sparkpaw and Mistystep.

She is just in time to hear the end of Ripplestar's speach.

"-somehow managing to take the life of Nightclaw, the cat who led his Clan into battle against his leader's wishes. She has slain the traitor and proven herself worthy of being a warrior! Daypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Dayflower!"

**"**_**DAYFLOWER! DAYFLOWER! DAYFLOWER!**_**"** the camp seems to be filled with the name, and it twists and turns, distorted by the many voices shouting it. Mousepaw's is not one of those voices.

She is still laying on the ground, staring up at her friend when she remembers the rest of that horrid night.

Mousepaw was the one who killed Nightclaw, not Daypaw.

-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-

Mousepaw is confined to Grassfeather's den for almost two moons. Dayflower doesn't come to visit her once.

"She's just busy," Greyleaf promises her but, for once, Mousepaw doesn't miss the glint of worry that is shining in her mother's eyes.

Dayflower may be busy, but that has nothing to do with why she hasn't come to visit. They both know that. Niether is willing to say it outloud.

-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

When Mousepaw is finally allowed to return to her apprentice duties, it becames very apparent that things have changed, very quickly. Thornpaw and Flashpaw have joined their sister in the warrior den, now bearing the names of Thornstrike and Flashcloud. Instead, her den-mates are Lilacpaw and Aspenpaw.

Niether cat will speak to her.

Her mentor is still Drizzlepelt, she finds out. He still treats her the same, making no comment on how she can improve during training sessions. Just snarled demands about how she needs to learn how to dodge better.

Dayflower has already recieved an apprentice, and mentors the young she-cat Lilcpaw. The two are close, or so Mousepaw is told, and Dayflower is one of the best mentors they have seen in many moons. She rivals even Waspflight, who has nothing but good things to say about his former apprentice.

Mousepaw finds it hard to be happy for her best friend. She finds it hard to even look at her.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x

Every night, Mousepaw watches as Dayflower and Lilacpaw leave camp together. They don't sneak out, just proudly march past whatever cat is on gaurd and continues on their way. They are never stopped. Never questioned. Just allowed to do whatever it is they do.

When the moon is half-way through its course towards the other side of the sky, the two she-cats come back. They always smell like rouges. Like loners. Like something very familiar to Mousepaw, though for the life of her she cannot place it.

Every morning, the Clan greets Dayflower with warm gazes and happy purrs. She has still not spoken to Mousepaw.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

The meeting is short and simple. Ripplestar calls the Clan to attention, then calls Mousepaw to his side. Looks down at her with a solemn gaze and speaks with a serious voice.

"Mousepaw, you have trained twice as long as the average apprentice. Drizzlepelt has kept a close eye on you during battle, and has kept me aware of how your training is progressing. I can put this ceremony off no longer." Ripplestar says, then he lifts his head and looks up at the red-tinted sky. "I ask our ancestors to look down upon this young cat and guide her pawsteps! From this moment on, until she goes to join you in your hunting grounds, she will be known as Mouseheart!"

The Clan cheers.

The leader looks down at her, something strange in his eyes.

The look her mother gives her is mixed between pride and sorrow.

Mouseheart wonders why she ever wanted to be a warrior in the first place.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

Much to her surprise, life as a warrior is the same as it was when she was an apprentice.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

"Someone's stealing prey from our territory!" Flashcloud announces, fur bristeling and tail lashing angrily from side to side. Beside him, Redwhisker and Leafpatch nod their agreement.

"What do you mean?" Mouseheart asks, pushing her way to the front of the gathering crowd.

Though there is distaste in his eyes, Redwhisker still answers her. Or maybe not, as he could just as well be addressing any of the cats now standing beside her. "We found bird bones by some of the oak trees, closest to ShadowClan territory. There's rouge scent all over the place!"

_Rouges_, the Clan mutters, _how horrible_!

Every gaze now seems to be focused on her and her aging mother. Mouseheart cannot help but to shrink away. Greyleaf stands tall, proud, defiant.

"Then we should do something!" She declares, and then she looks over to Firestorm. "Shouldn't we?"

The ginger tom nods, walking to stand next to the patrol. "Yes, we should. Redwhisker, I want you to show Dayflower and myself where you found the preybones."

The other tom nods at his brother, then he turns and dissapears out of the gorse-tunnel. Dayflower and Firestorm follow him.

Later in the evening, Dayflower and Redwhisker are the only ones who return. Firestorm has been killed by rouges.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

When the former deputy's body is brought back to the camp, every cat gathers around to say good-bye. No one but Mouseheart seems to notice the golden fur stuck between his claws, nor do they notice how Redwhisker doesn't actually seem upset.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

That same evening, Dayflower is made deputy.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

Over the next moon, four cats are killed. Greyleaf is among them.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

_War_.

The entire camp seems to be excited over the prospect, despite the fact that it will bring so much pain, so much death.

_War_.

For a moment, Mouseheart wonders why they would agree to the suggestion so willingly. Then she remembers that it was Dayflower who put the idea out there, and her Clan always listens to Dayflower. She's perfect, after all. Loyal above all else.

_War_.

Sitting alone, near the back of the camp, Mouseheart can only wonder why no one else can see behind their deputy's mask.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

"Get down!" Mouseheart screeches, and the scene seems eerily similar. Tawnyfoot drops to the ground, and the rouge aiming for her ends up hitting dirt instead. He spits, hisses, then turns his attention on Mouseheart instead.

Large and muscular, he is nearly twice her size. His pelt is a dark grey, his narrowed eyes a dark blue. Blood stains the fur on his shoulder, and his lip is pulled back in a snarl.

"Liars!" The tom growls, and then he lunges himself at Mouseheart.

She ducks. And ducks. And ducks - and then, as it always went in training, her too-long legs get away from her and she stumbles to the ground. Her enemy sinks fangs into her shoulder, and she lets out a loud yowl.

How she manages to get away, she doesn't know. All that Mouseheart knows is that the grey tom is now focusing on Dayflower, who is backed against a tree.

The two she-cats lock eyes, and for the briefest of moments Mouseheart feels the urge to go help her long time friend. Instead, she closes her blue, blue eyes and turns away.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

At the end of the battle, Dayflower is found dead, her throat ripped open. The entire Clan mourns her death as though they had all raised her, and the announcement for a new deputy is put off for almost three nights.

Of the fourth, Waspheart is given that honour.

-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-

"They were all fooled by you, Dayflower." Mouseheart whispers to herself, eyes locked onto the star filled sky above her. "But I know what you really were. I know what you did. And now? Now they will too. You'll be the fool here, not me."

The next morning, she dissapears into Ripplestar's den.


End file.
